Best Morning Ever
by trembleytristan64
Summary: Just a short, very short maddian oneshot that came into my mind at the last minute, reviews are welcome to help me improve my writing!


-Rhydian's Point of View-

I woke up to my phone buzzing, I picked it up from my dresser and unlocked it, it took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light and the name that popped was Maddy. I opened the old flip phone that my foster mom had given me a few weeks ago to check the message.

Maddy- Hey are you awake?

Me- I am now, what's up?

Maddy- Sorry to wake up in the middle of the night, I wanted to see before school if you wanted to meet earlier than we usually do so we can have a longer run?

Me- Sure, when?

Maddy- About around 6?

Me- That's a little early but sure.

Maddy- Okay see you then, I'll let you get back to sleep night.

Me- Night.

I closed my phone and wondered why she texted me at 2 in the dang morning but I was tired, more tired than I expected and fell asleep after setting my alarm at 5..

-3 hours later-

I once again woke up at 5 to take a quick shower and to go meet Maddy in about an hour but when I noticed we didn't say where I got my phone and texted her.

Me- Maddy where we meeting?

Maddy- Meet me outside near my garden.

Me- Okay.

I closed my phone and took a quick shower and then left but took my time because I still have 20 minutes to spare.

-Maddy's Point of View-

"Maddy what you doing up so early?" Me mam asked when I walked down stares already dressed to go on me and Rhydian's run in about 15 minutes.

"Me and Rhydian are going out for a early run before school."

"I see, but at this hour?" Mam asked before taking a sip of what I think is her daily tea. "You don't have school for another 2 hours or so."

"I know but I need to talk to him." I said, I did wanted to talk to him but honestly I just needed sometime alone with him, with Shannon and Tom all over me more than usual, it's not a bad thing but I really wanted to just spend time with him.

"Ok pet, be careful." Mam said, usually when she makes a remark about me being a cub I would either argue or yell but I didn't want to anger her right when she woke up.

"I will Mam, I'm going to go put my shoes on than I'll be out of your hair." I said walking away and exited the house soon after I had my shoes on.

The cool night air felt nice against my body that only had a short shirt and my school pants, after about 5 minutes of standing alone in the garden I picked up Rhydian's scent and there he was.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Ya why wouldn't?"

"Just asking we've never had a run this early on a school day."

"I just wanted some alone time with you and I couldn't sleep last night anyways."

"I see." Rhydian smirked causing me to punch him on his shoulder and making him laugh in return.

"Lets go."

"After you."

And we took off very fast, we ran about 5 minutes before we turned into our wolfs, my small brownish color and his larger blonde wolf and we ran, enjoying the breeze and we got to the tree that I chased him from when he first arrived and we transformed back to our human forms after we got there and we were out of breath anyways. I sat down at the bottom of the tree with Rhydian standing looking down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, what you wanted to talk about?"

I froze, hoping that he would forgot about that little detail that I told him about 25 minutes ago, I didn't wanted to tell him what I actually had on mind so I tried to come up with something else to tell him.

"Maddy?"

"No it's stupid forgot I asked to talk about it." I said trying to not sound suspicious but if anything I made the feeling worse.

"Okay now I'm a bit scared, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, actually everything is quite perfect lately." I responded quickly and made eye contact with his beautiful blue eyes and mentally smacked myself after staring into his eyes for longer than I should.

"Come on tell me."

"No it's not important."

"Madeline Smith don't lie to me."

"Did you just use my full first name?" I said looking at him trying to look angry, I hated that name and just got used to my nick name.

"Ya what you going to do about it?"

I looked at him giving him a death stare which was short-lived as I noticed myself soon pouncing Rhydian and he couldn't get a reaction because it happened so fast. He tried to get out of my hold, the first few tries I won but all the sudden I found myself under him and I didn't try to get out from under him.

"You're so cute when you trying to be all tough."

"Oh that's it." I said as I struggled to get out from his grip but he was much stronger than I was.

"You done?" Rhydian asked as I was trying my best to get out but I gave up after a few minutes and my wolf just died down which was weird because when me and mam wrestle my wolf usually goes crazy when she has me pinned same goes for her.

"I guess if my wolf has decided to give up." I said sighing and catching my breathe. "Rhydian.." I said a little seductively, and I just found out why my wolf had submitted to Rhydian so easily. Before he could say anything back I got the sudden urge to do something I wanted to do ever since he came back from the wild; kiss him which I did which shocked not only me but Rhydian, it was like my wolf took over. It was a single, long passionate kiss before I came back to reality and noticed the position I was in and that Rhydian was still distracted in the moment and decided to take back the advantage of our little wrestling match by getting up quickly from his hold and pinning him down again.

"Nice distraction." I blushed a bit at his last remark and pecked his lips before getting up and helped him get back up.

"Im guessing that was what you had planned originally to talk to me about." Rhydian said holding me against a tree with his hand cupping my cheeks.

"Ya."

"Well the sun is rising we should head back to your house and get ready for school." Rhydian said releasing me from his hold and offered his hand which I accepted without hesitation.

"We still got a while until school starts what we going to do?" I asked him as we started to walk towards my house.

"We could run until about 15 minutes before school then run to your place and clean up."

"I like that plan."

So we ran again until it was time to head back and this was totally my best morning in my entire life.


End file.
